Jet3D
From Jet3D Features Page: "Jet3D is a state-of-the-art 3D graphics engine built for high performance real-time rendering. Jet3D offers advanced lighting features, 3D modeling support, seamless soft-skin polyonal characters and many other innovations. " Jet3D supports everything you need to start a DirectX-based Windows game: 3D rendering, audio, input, physics and networking. It is currently undergoing an update to DirectX 9.0 and a community developed wrapper for Delphi (J4D) is in the works. UPDATE: A basic implementation of the DirectX 9 driver has been finished and released. Get it here Features Taken from Jet3D Features page. '''NB: ''Please note that the engine is currently being updated to DirectX 9.0 and many of these features are likely to change significantly in the near future. ''Environment * Exceptionally fast rendering * ''Radiosity lighting * ''Integrated rigid body physics simulation support for world objects * ''Pre-computed lighting for animating light intensities and simulating caustics * ''Environment uses BSP trees for fast visibility culling * ''Dynamic RGB lights * ''Dynamic shadows * ''Dynamic fog * ''Dynamic mirrors * ''Dynamic water effects * ''Dynamic texturing effects such as procedurals, animations, blending, and morphing * ''Area portals allow selective rendering of world geometry * ''Translucent world geometry for windows, or other effects * ''Spherically mapped sky for seamless sky and horizon * ''3D sound positioning and attenuation * ''User extendable special effects and particle systems * ''Bitmap and Windows font support for labeling the screen, textures, or bitmaps 'Editor * ''CSG editor builds geometry optimized for 3D environments * ''Built in keyframe system to animate world geometry * ''Multiple compilation options, including fast recompiles for changes to non-geometrical objects such as lights and entities * ''Configurable entity definitions for sharing level data with applications * ''Built in physics entity definitions for specifying interactions between physically controlled objects 'Characters * ''Seamless soft-skin polygonal characters * ''Automatic visibility culling for optimal performance * ''Tools to support character and animation authoring for 3D Studio Max * ''Smoothing group support for high quality shading * ''No limit to the number of materials used to texture or color characters * ''Materials can be animated using tinting, procedurals, animations, blending, and morphing 'Character Animation * ''Animation based on either a hierarchical or a non-hierarchical bone system * ''Arbitrarily spaced keyframes in time * ''High quality interpolation between keys - second order continuity across orientation keys * ''Sharing of animations across different characters * ''Animations can be blended and mixed or partially applied * ''Animations are optimized to take up minimal space * ''Interpolation and blending subsystems can be used independently to animate other user objects 'Driver Support * ''D3D (full screen and in a window) * ''Software driver for support on machines without hardware acceleration (full screen and in a window) * ''Built in texture and lightmap caching * ''Takes advantage of 3D hardware that supports multitexturing * ''2D bitmap overlays '''Technical Details * ''Physics subsystem can be used to control world geometry, or independently to animate other user objects * ''Virtual file system allows file IO access to collection files, memory files, dos file systems, and user extendable file systems transparently * ''Math support for vectors, matrices, and quaternions * ''Comprehensive support for texture and bitmap formats, mipmaps, and conversions * ''Basic network transport support for multiplayer * ''Fast collisions against the world geometry * ''Volumetric queries to determine the type of volume(s) a box lies in * ''Multiple worlds can be loaded and rapidly switched between * ''Multiple renders from different cameras can be mixed in a single frame * ''High level polygon API for adding persistent or temporary user drawn objects Platforms * Windows Tutorials and Source * Jet3D Tutorials * Jet3D University * ProjectJ (Tutorial by Example) * Jet3D Source Games Using Jet3D * Gekkeiju Online * Rising Empires: Tides of War Related Weblinks * Jet3D website * Jet3D Downloads * Jet3D Forums * J4D Forum Thread * Genesis3D, Jet3D's older brother Category:Library Originally added by Chris Walker (before I registered).